


This Boy

by guessgodthinksimabel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 60s, Angst, Gallaghercest, Incest, M/M, Oasis, alternative universe, gcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessgodthinksimabel/pseuds/guessgodthinksimabel
Summary: In the 60s, between revolutions and chaos, there were two brothers which one of them carried a certain love for the greatest band of the world until that day, but more than this: he carried a passion for a frontman in special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write this fanfic with a friend of mine, Sabrina — so, firstly, I'd like to thank her for this magnificent opportunity and all her support and help! 
> 
> Secondly: the fanfic scenario is set in the 60s, as you can see, so try to capture and mentalize this period in general while reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fanfic, have a good time and keep in mind that me and Sabrina LIVE for the angst, so, I'm sorry for any suffering it might cause. 
> 
> Thank you!

Liam was outside his mum's house looking at the edge of universe. He seemed a little bit lost, but he didn’t know why — actually, the right question was: why is his life like that? Yeah, Manchester City lost the last five games in the league, but it wasn't even important compared to his problem right now.

As the time went by, Liam heard footsteps going right into his direction. Before he could even look up, his older sibling sat down right his side:

— What's wrong, kid?

In these days, Liam has lived under of his brother's judging eyes; he didn't know why, but Noel had changed: it was evident.

Wherever Liam goes, Noel follows him. We could call Noel “Liam's footsteps”, to be honest, this nickname completely fits him. Sometimes, Noel tried to hide it away, but Liam could notice — he’s not as clueless as his brother thinks he is. Everything about their relationship seems weird and it only had begun. Liam had something stuck in his throat and an odd feeling in his stomach. Noel was there, next to him, looking straight at his eyes, waiting for Liam to answer him.

For one second, Liam thought about telling him everything, that he couldn't handle this feeling anymore, and he would love to know why the fuck Noel was acting like this in these days. But, when he opened his mouth, he nearly choked on air, and aborted the mission.

— Nothing. — Before Liam even closed his mouth, his older brother was getting up and going away from him with no apparently reason.

— Noel is a goddamn freaky — Liam whispered to himself.

 

So Noel got inside home and went upstairs to his bedroom; he was tired of thinking about wrong things; he wouldn't dare say all his thoughts out loud: even in his prayers he hid them from God. 

Noel already was lay down in his bed, looking at walls, then, saw those posters of The Beatles hanging on wall near Liam's bed — since when did Liam become a huge Beatles fan? He's seen wondering it for days. Noel started to worry about it — Liam, actually, used to be a hip hop and electro fan: you could see him dancing break in the car park behind Kwiksave in Burnage! These two brothers had changed at the same time and they weren't getting along anymore; their lives were the opposite: while Liam was surrounded by people, Noel was alone playing guitar, and that’s the way things were.

Besides Liam’s proper obsession with the Beatles — and, more precisely, Lennon —, it was the reason why he kept breathing and living to fight another day, because, in less than 24 hours, he and his brother, which, coincidentally, is Noel, would be off in a train, straight to London; but not only London — they weren't giving a shit for that posh fucking town —, but to a Beatles gig.

The thought of seeing that band face to face made shivers go down through Liam’s spine: they were his idols, the only good thing in the middle of all that chaos. That’s the only thing he could do to finally thank them for being his salvation.

There was Noel too, after all, because Liam bought tickets to both of them. It’s certain that, by the time when he bought and struggled to get those tickets, things with Noel weren’t that strange at all. Maybe, the gig helped to bring the weirdness out of their relationship: constantly, the gig would be their favourite subject to talk about, in any situation, in any case. They got way more closer to each other because of it, that’s true too; but… was it the best for them?

In the last days, he seemed to be hiding something from his older brother, who was also his confidant — at least that was what Liam used to say to Noel. — Well, Liam was seventeen, he was known for his unique beauty, which was as pure as a jewel: he had gotten a lot of attention over himself from other people, but for some reason, he didn't have a bird yet. It sounded kind of suspicious, because everyone knew that that kind of person was frequently seen at parties, on streets or in someone's bed who had their name forgotten in the middle of the bed sheet.

Liam was the main subject of his school at that point, but he didn't know about that. All those girls from his school had made a bet about who could feel a little bit of heaven on Earth while kissing him. It's not just his brother who started suspecting that something was wrong: some of those girls were thinking about his indifference to the world, the blue of his eyes had some poetry, just like the sea: both of them hid deep secrets, but if someone had patience enough, those secrets would be deciphered. Very few people knew that Noel was an extremely patient guy.

 

When the night has come, Liam was off to bed for almost an hour, but he simply could not sleep. Instead of it, he kept staring at his Lennon posters on the wall. Many things were calling his mind. Insomnia has this romantic way of making the moon look like the perfect company.

But even with it, he needed someone. His problems seemed to be louder than his thoughts — he was tired of hiding himself from every single person he knew — and there was the gig too, just by thinking of it, his heart beat faster and harder. Anyway, the feeling of not being able to be the real Liam in front of everyone hurted him the most. Not even John Lennon could relieve that pain.

Liam turned his body to the other side of the room, and glanced at his brother’s bed. Noel’s face was turned to his wall, so Liam couldn’t check if he was sleeping or not. Great, he thought. He was going to take the risk; it was better than feeling shit all alone.

Liam was about to say a normal and straight-to-the-point sentence. If Noel was sleeping, he wouldn’t hear it. If he wasn’t, he would get the message and everything would be fine.

— I can’t sleep. — The youngest said, breaking the silence. In just one second, he heard a reply from a very familiar sleepy voice:

— Me neither — Right after that, Noel turned his head to his brother, grinning, making Liam picture the little wrinkles in the corner of Noel’s eyes that he always had while smiling, even though it was dark. Before he could notice, Liam stood up and walked towards the direction of Noel’s bed, and sat there.

Suddenly, Liam had an horrible thought, that unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid: Was he putting himself in danger in that situation? Going to his own brother’s bed? — That was a sad thing to think about, because it was simply Noel’s bed. The bed of the guy that grew up with him. Noel was acting weird in these days, that wasn't a lie, but he could never do any bad for Liam. Soon, that daydreaming vanished away, and Liam carried on with the conversation, trying to be as natural as possible.

— I thought you were already sleeping.

— Well, let’s say my acting skills are pretty fucking good — Noel smiled while saying that, sitting in his bed and getting a better vision of Liam’s face, which was being illuminated by the lamp, making his traces even more defined by the contrast of the light-dark from the shadows — What’s happening, kid, what do you want to say to me? Just go ahead, I’ve been here for you since you were born, look at my eyes, there’s nothing to be ashamed of — Noel’s voice came out as soft as it could’ve been.

Liam was still standing up, waiting for some courage to own his body; at that point, his smile has gone. He used to think that when the right moment to tell Noel about his sexuality had arrived, it would be an easy thing. Poor kid, it was not meant to be in that way.

They both seemed to be nervous through the whole situation, it was confusing for Noel to understand why his brother was being so cautious. 

Liam then opened his mouth and let out some words.

— I think I have something stuck in my throat, Noel.

— You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to do it. — Noel had managed to be a comprehensive person for the first time in years, and Liam seemed to have like that. No one knew what would come yet, because Liam had decided to keep his secret for a while. 

— Can I sleep with you this night? I feel like a storm is coming — The younger said just these words while displaying an innocent face, which he was good at. Everyone knew Liam was afraid of storms, not just this: he was afraid of thunders as well. He was sick of noises in general because his head already was filled out with noisy thoughts. 

Noel didn’t ask Liam anything. 

Liam didn’t want questions.

Then they heard some noise: the storm had arrived, an unexpected light broken into their room.

— Liam, you already know my answer. Come over here, make my bed your bed — the last words had been in somehow stranger, but, Liam chose to ignore it.

After cuddling with Noel in his bed, Liam was about to start a conversation; he was not sleepy yet but before managing to get it started, he heard a low voice near himself saying something — of course it had been his older brother Noel.

— Kid, is this storm noisier than your thoughts? — Liam wished he was sleeping. Of course they were.

Then, suddenly, Liam asked Noel what was his favourite Beatles song, instead of answering him. Noel pretended he had not thought Liam’s behaviour was a little bit stranger than normal.

— My favourite Beatles song? Why did you come up with this question out of nowhere? — Noel joined Liam in his odd game — I think I didn’t choose one yet — Noel was lying because he did.

— Well, tomorrow we’re going to get a train straight to London, you know, we’re going to see The Beatles in front of our faces! — Liam said at that point, just acting as actual kid, about to see his idols, in special John Lennon, his main character which he had been dreaming about through the lately days. — You should choose one of their songs to call your song, I mean, a song that you could call “the song of my life” and think “Damn, this song sums up what I am or what I feel” 

— Is there any song that sums up how beautiful you are while talking about music? — It was 3:27 when Noel finished saying that weird sentence — Don't get me wrong, but, you are one of the most beautiful things in this goddamn world, mum must be proud of her creation.

Just wrong. It sounded so wrong.

Liam felt himself dirty. He couldn't handle that anymore, but for some reason he threw these thoughts away. 

— Stop being a freaky, you bastard, by the way, I’m not beautiful, you see things that don’t exist, I have been saying it for ages — Liam was shy, almost as shy as a girl from the south of America. Then, that conversation turned into dust as soon as it started.

Liam turned off the lamp on his nightstand and prayed to God to get transported to the dreamland, which was his safe place. Meanwhile, Noel was admiring his brother and once again feeling sick for doing that. His body was slowly drowning in sin.

— Liam, are you still awake? I got a question for you. — Then, Liam woke up from his fast nap and turned to his brother, with a sleepy voice:

— What, just ask me.

— Can you show me some Beatles songs? So I’m gonna be able to choose one of them — Liam displayed a smile on his face then nodded his head. He felt like sharing his knowledge with Noel.

— Yes, that’s okay… now, I’m gonna sleep, good night.

Noel couldn't go sleep because he was overthinking about Liam’s secret: what could be so bad to his brother not be able to tell him. Minutes later, Noel let his body in charge, then, went to sleep.

The dreamland was a magical place, everything was allowed, everything was possible. A good place to these brothers live in.


End file.
